From good to bad
by ShootingStarsChaos
Summary: Mimi takes Fawful out shopping for the day and guilt is gnawing at his heart. but why exactly does he feel guilty?


From good to bad

(Author's Note: I'm not dead haha! Well I was brain- dead but I don't think that counts! For the longest time I just had no idea of what to write and when I tried it came out horribly. But I will admit that it was partially due to laziness... I am so sorry for that! If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them! Anyways without farther ado lets get to it!)

1:00pm Fawful's bean 'n' badge

It was a typical day at the bean 'n' badge. Fawful was fixing something electronic and Mimi, as usual was complaining about her boredom.

''Fawfie I'm bored.''

''you have had the saying of that five times already.''

''Well i am so fix it.''

It was then that Fawful decided that it would be best to ignore the shape- shifter, at least for now.

''Fawfie.''

...

''hey Fawfie.''

...

Mimi smiled deviously. She knew just how to get her friend's attention! Quietly running up behind him she took a deep breath

''YO FAWFUL!'' she screeched not thinking about what would happen if someone heard the noise.

The bean whirled around giving her this look. Now if looks could kill Mimi would have melted the spot. ''WHAT?!'' he screamed even louder with anger burning in his eyes. Then he realized his mistake and instantly covered his mouth looking up. Mimi was also looking up as a nervous silence swept over the room.

After what seemed like hours they both let out the breaths they had been holding in. That was way too close.

''you don't have to be so loud you know...'' she murmured looking down at her feet,

''it was you who was having loudness!''

...

the green girl was still looking at the ground upset with her friend's outburst.

''i was bored...'' she said quietly

''Fawful could not be caring less.''

she looked a bit hurt when he told her that and before he could say anything she spoke up. ''Yeah? Well i bet you wouldn't care if i stopped talking to you!'' she growled sitting on the couch and crossing her arms.

''Okayness.'' Fawful said. Maybe now he would get some peace and quiet to work in, much better then her constant talking.

At first quiet sounded so inviting but now it was terrible.

Mimi just sat there on the couch not moving and barley even making a sound. The look on her face was starting to get to him too... looks _can_ kill because her's was hurting him pretty badly.

Eventually he had enough.

''S- stop being silent!'' he told her now standing in front of the girl.

...

''Mimi.''

...

wasn't this familiar?

She still wouldn't look at him.

Then he got an idea. Probably the most risky terrible and dangerous idea he had ever come up with but it was better than nothing...

''I- I have sorry...'' he mumbled.

With out looking up Mimi spoke.

''What?''

the child grumbled a bit but repeated himself wanting the quiet to end.

''_What?_'' she asked looking at him now. He knew that this time he didn't need to repeat himself, she was smiling! It must have been contagious because he started to grin too.

''I was only bored so... can we go somewhere?'' she asked standing up and giving him a puppy dog face.

Not wanting to upset her and also not able to resist the face he told her yes.

''Yay! I'll go get my bag!'' she exclaimed happily running off. Fawful sighed. Was he just her babysitter? ''Kay I'm ready lets go!'' she said grabbing his arm rather forcefully and dragging him out.

1:30 pm Toad Town mall

''So.. what will we have the doing of?'' Fawful asked adjusting his gray hood so his face stayed hidden.

''I wanna take you shopping!''

If Mimi wasn't still dragging him the bean would have stopped right there. Shopping? He hated shopping! This would kill him never mind the Mario brothers this was worse! Especially with a girl like Mimi! ''Don't worry this wont take too long!'' she told him as if reading his thoughts.

_2 hours later.._

''perfect!'' Fawful jumped as Mimi's voice broke through his dreams. He had fallen asleep waiting for her to finish up in the changing rooms.

The shape- changer ran out to show him what she was wearing for what felt like the hundredth time.

She was wearing a simple short pink dress with a red bow at the collar and two matching smaller bows holding her curly pigtails in place.

''How do i look?''

ugh _that_ question. In Fawful's opinion she looked terrible. He hated pink and it just looked too flashy! (yeah that coming form him of all people)

''Great.'' he said boredly. If she noticed this she didn't show it. ''you know, that's the most normal thing you have ever said.'' Mimi said smiling. When he looked at her with a confused expression on his face she sighed and told him that he wouldn't understand. She left to go change back which didn't take long and came back with a bunch of bags hanging off her arms.

Was she doing this just to spend time with him? No one except Cackletta had ever done anything like this and even she had done it rarely... Now he felt a bit guilty for what he had done, but she would hate him if he told her and for some reason he really didn't wan that...

''we can go now!'' Mimi told him starting off in the direction of the check- out counter. Just before they actually got there she spotted a nice deep blue scarf and grabbed it. After she bought all of she stuff she had picked up she gave him the scarf. ''Here. This is for you as a thanks for letting me stay with you!'' she was smiling hugely. For a few moments he just stared at the pool of blue in his hands. ''I- is this for... Fawful?'' he asked blushing ever so slightly. 'Well yeah silly! I just sad that!'' Blue wasn't really his color but he would wear it anyways. Now he felt even more guilt...

''come on there is one more place i want to go to!'' she said yet again grabbing his wrist and dragging him off.

4:15pm

The two now sat outside of a small ice cream shop enjoying their cool food. Fawful especially since he had to wear a large sweater. ''Man I wish this place was bigger...'' Mimi said quietly looking around. After a few minuets of silence she spoke again ''So... can you tell me more about Cackletta?'' she asked. Fawful felt a brief sadness wash over him but pushed it away. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...''

why did she have to be so nice wasn't she supposed to be evil like him?

''No it is having fine...'' the boy said quietly.

She nodded waiting for him to say something.

''Cackletta was being there when Fawful was needing someone... she was being present when my parents kicked me away.'' he paused for a moment before continuing. ''She was all I was having.. until she had death.'' he looked up ''She taught Fawful everything.''

Mimi smiled warmly at the dark haired boy. ''She did a great job!''

4:52 pm Fawful's bean 'n' badge

The two green children walked into the back room exhausted from the outing. Mimi had been so nice to Fawful and finally he couldn't stand holding

it in anymore. He needed to tell her what really happened that night she came to live with him!

''um... Mimi?'' he asked grabbing the girl's attention. ''yeah?'' she was looking at him smiling brightly and now he would take it away...

''Fawful has something... something to be telling you...'' the bean said searching for the right words. She waited until he finally spoke up.

''I was the one who had the burning of your home. It was not being you.''

when he said this her grin dropped and tears formed in her red eyes. ''wh- what?'' she stuttered not believing her ears. ''I-'' he started only to get cut off

''I know what you said you jerk!'' she yelled tears now streaming down her face. ''I will _never_ forgive you for this!'' she punched him and ran out of the room crying.

The words hurt more than her fist and only one thought was going through Fawful's mind at that moment.

What have I done?

(Author's Note: ugh this too a couple of hours but with motivation an guilt and good music I did it! I'm so happy now! And once more i am so sorry for taking so long... I feel terrible! Well that's it i hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to review please! Thanks!)


End file.
